Repartons a zéro
by AnthonyHPDM
Summary: Qu'est ce qui arrive quand deux anciens ennemis se retrouvent ? Vous voulez le savoir ? Lisez cette FF ! ATTENTION : Les chapitres comprennent entre 500 et 1000 mots donc ils sont extrêmement cours.
1. 1 Une rencontre plus ou moins inatendue

**_Titre du chapitre : _**Une rencontre plus ou moins… Inattendue !

**_Date de commencement d'écriture _**_: Le 21/12/14_

**_Date du parution _**_: Le …/12/2014_

**_Musique écoutée durant l'écriture : _**Mon combat de Florent Mothe et de Zaho

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

Première FF que j'écris et donc, pour que ça me porte chance, j'écris une Drarry, j'espère que cette dernière vous plaira !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 1 : Une rencontre plus ou moins… INATTENDUE ! <strong>

J'étais sans voix, LUI venait de me murmurer à l'oreille !

_« Viens me voir, chez moi, ce soir. »_

Je n'allais pas me faire prier ! Cette divinité blonde me faisait tout le temps de l'œil. Car oui, je suis gay !

Ce fut donc sans surprise qu'il me trouva devant sa porte à 20h le soir même.

Il faisait un froid glacial et il pleuvait, en même temps, c'était l' hiver, ça m'aurait étonné du contraire !

Edward habitait un petit appartement dans un grand immeuble situé dans la périphérie de Londres.

L'appartement était décoré assez sobrement. Mais bon, il ne fallait pas en vouloir au jeune homme, il ne s'était installé un peu moins d'un mois auparavant.

J'avais de suite eu des vues dessus. A chaque fois que l'autre blond passait devant moi, il bougeait son cul d'une façon qui était à faire bander un saint !

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire Draco ? »

« Un Whisky-Pur-Feu serais le bienvenu si tu as, répondis-je»

Je remarquai qu'il y avait quelques cadres accrochés au mur, je les regardais quelques instants avant de se rendre compte que son collègue était revenu de la cuisine, trois verres à la main et deux bouteilles de Whisky-Pur-Feu coincé sous le bras.

Je le regardais les yeux ronds.

« Qui d'autre est sensé venir ?! » demandais-je d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement malgré le fait que j'essayais de cacher ma colère.

« Un amis que j'ai rencontré quand je travaillais encore en tant que Auror, je l'ai plus revu depuis que je travaille avec toi en tant que membre du Magenmagot. »

« Puis-je au moins savoir son nom ? » demandais-je.

Mais le blond aux yeux vert n'eut pas le loisir de répondre, on toquait à la porte.

Edward se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée et ouvrit la porte.

« Ah te voilà ! Ça fait 10 minute qu'on t'attend ! » S'écria l'hôte !

« On ? Dit le nouvel arrivant. Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y allais avoir quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Comme quoi, il n'était pas le seul à être étonné ! Mais, la voix du gars ne lui était pas étrangère, elle lui rappelait fort quelqu'un auquel beaucoup de mauvais souvenir se rapportait.

« Oui il y a quelqu'un d'autre, dit Edward en arrivant dans le salon tenant à son bras, un Harry Potter bouche bée en voyant qui se trouvait déjà, installé dans le canapé ! Harry, voici Dra… »

« Pas besoins de faire les présentations, on se connait déjà, pestais-je ! Bon, je croix que je vais rentrer chez moi…»

Le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier le regarda encore quelques instant, il me matait carrément plutôt ! J'étais devenu assez grand, 1,78 mètre. J'avais des muscles qu'on voyait très bien avec ma chemise moldue encore trempée, des abdos assez développé également mais ça, le brun ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte…

Il fallait dire que le balafré n'était pas en reste non plus, il faisait dans les 1m80, il était plutôt beau, c'est yeux vert d'un vert encore plus intense maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de lunettes, il utilisait un produit pour cacher sa cicatrices. Ses cheveux -étaient toujours dans un état pitoyable, des épis partout,… mais- lui donnais un certain look. Il était musclé également mais légèrement moins que Malefoy.

Bref, il était sexy.

« Non, ne part pas à cause de moi, oublions ce qu'il s'est passé durant Poudlard et tournons la page ! proposa le brun sur un ton plutôt … sensuel ? »

« Je vais essayer ! Dis-je d'une voix un peu moins sur de moi, car il feu dire qu'il ne me laissait pas indifférents ! Foutu yeux vert de mes deux !

Il s'assit à côté de moi et quand Edward a eu le dos tourné il a mis sa main gauche sous ma chemise et a commencé a me caresser le dos.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou Potter ? Lui demandé-je dans un murmure. »

* * *

><p>Petit prologue que je nommerais quand même chapitre, a la prochaine, j'essayerais de publié la suite le 3 ou le 4 janvier 2015 !<p>

Une petite review ?


	2. 2 Un réveil surprenant !

Titre du chapitre : Découvertes intéressante !

Musique écoutée durant la rédaction du chapitre : Toutes les Selena Gomez

Date de Parution : Le 21 décembre 2014

ATTENTION : Tout les personnages (à part ceux créer de mes petites minettes) et le monde appartienne à JKROWLING (notre reine a tous) !

Note de l'auteur :

Voici un chapitre où il n'y a que du Lemon, c'est une porte qui ouvrira bien des couloirs a notre histoire, ATTENTION AME SENSIBLE passez ce chapitre je vous conseil, c'est pour ce chapitre (et bien d'autre après) que l'histoire est classé M !

Voilà, je pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps pour vous le poster, c'est votre cadeau de Noel :p

* * *

><p>PV d'Harry<p>

Je me réveillais. Quelqu'un couché à côté de moi, son corps chaud et surtout NU collé au mien (NDA : Que du beau tout ça) !

Je ne me souvins pas des évènements de la veille… Merde ! Ma première fois et je m'en souviens même pas !

Puis soudain… Gueule de bois !

Fais chier !

Je sentis soudain quelques choses de dur coller contre mes fesses…

Non, ne me dis pas ça ! Mon dieu !

J'ai couché avec un gars et en plus, je n'étais même pas le dominant !

Je tournais donc la tête, doucement. Il faisait encore noir, je ne distinguai rien à part que le gars en question dormait toujours…

J'espérais au moins que c'était Edward !

La dernière chose que je me souvins avant que ce soit le noir total, c'était d'avoir caressé le dos de… MALEFOY !

Mon Dieux ! Faîtes que ce ne sois pas lui !

°O° °O° °O° °O°

PV de Draco

Je me réveillais, doucement mais surement. J'avais mal au crâne, surement le signe d'une future gueule de bois…

Je sentais mon érection matinale frottez contre le cul de mon amant d'une nuit, je ne savais pas qui s'était et je m'en foutais royalement !

En tout cas, le gars en question avait un cul d'enfer, sûrement Edward !

Je commençais donc des légers mouvements de hanche pour rentrer dans l'antre chaude de mon amant.

Voyant que celui-ci en faisait autant je rentrai d'un coup sec, les yeux toujours fermé.

°O° °O° °O° °O°

PV de Harry

C'était magique d'avoir ce contact sur ses fesses ! C'est pour cela que quand Draco commença a bougé ses hanches, je décidai de lui faciliter la tâche en le faisant également.

Quand il entra en moi, un petit cri de douleur s'échappa de mes lèvres mais il ne s'en occupa pas outre mesures.

Bientôt, la douleur que je ressentais laissa place à un plaisir intense, des cris de plaisir s'échappait de mes lèvres alors que Draco criais sa jouissance. Mais tout ça fut bientôt fini quand l'ex-mangemort remarqua que ce n'était pas Edward qu'il tenait dans ses bras et qu'il venait de sodomisé mais que c'était moi…

°O° °O° °O° °O°

PV Draco

Putain ! Non !

J'ai niqué l'anus d'Harry Potter ! Le Sauveur du monde magique ! OH MY GOD !

Je vais mourir sous les sortilèges du brun… C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche !

Mais qu'est ce qui fait encore ce mongole ? Oh non n'y pense même pas !

Trop tard, il a déjà saisi mes lèvres, malgré ma réticence du départ, ma langue commence à lui faire faire le tour du propriétaire et cela, malgré que j'aie pu l'en empêcher !

* * *

><p>Voila voilou !<p>

Titre du chapitre que vous aurez en Janvier : "Un rejet attendu"

Une review ? Ca prends 2 minutes et ça fait plaisir !


	3. 3 Parole et haine

Bon voila, petite explication suite a mon absence, j'en suis désolé mais il y a eu pas mal de complication... Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>PDV de Draco :<p>

Et non, je ne rêvais pas, je venais de sodomiser durant dix minute le célèbre sauveur du monde magique, le meilleur en DCFM de Poudlard, le tristement célèbre Harry Potter.

Il me regardait, avec ses yeux d'émeraude. Il y avait un désir non contrôlé dans ses yeux, une soif de jouissance que pourtant, je lui avais procuré un instant plutôt. Pour preuve, il y avait les couvertures, poisseuse de sperme.

Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il était beau avec ses yeux implorant un deuxième orgasme…

Mais putain Malefoy ! Reprends-toi ! Ne fond pas devant la beauté a coupé de souffles de Potter ! Celui qui a tué la face de serpent !

Je ne résisterais jamais à la tentation de le sodomiser une seconde fois, c'était clair…

PDV d'Harry :

Mais putain ! J'ai jouis alors que c'était Malefoy ! Draco Malefoy ! QUI ME SODOMISAIT ?! Je suis sadomasochiste ou quoi ?

UN HOMME ET EN PLUS MON ENEMI JURE M'A BAISÉ ?!

Je suis devenu barge, ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar d'est plus répugnant que j'aie jamais fait, et surement un des plus jouisif…

Il me dit alors :

« Euh, je rêve ou pas là ? Car alors, c'est le meilleur de ma vie alors… Harry, je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais je vais tout expliquer maintenant car si c'est un rêve, je saurais que je me serais débarrasser d'un poids qui est sur mon cœur depuis plus de 9 ans et si ça ne l'est pas, ça me feras le même effet plus celui d'une baffe. Tout a commencé chez Mme Guipure, le jour du 31 juillet, le jour de ton anniversaire si je ne me trompe pas… J'ai de suite remarqué ta cicatrices en forme d'éclair, je la trouvais super sympa et j'en ai de suite été jaloux. En plus, Hagrid était là, tu avais un amis et moi as, en plus après il y a eu Weasley, moi je n'avais que mes deux condisciple idiots à souhait, Crabbe et Goyle… En fait, j'ai été jaloux de toi toutes ma vie, je t'ai hais mais on dit que il n'y a qu'une mince frontière entre l'amour et la haine, et la mienne c'est vite transformer en amour inconditionnel pour toi… »

Il se tut. Harry le regarde bouche bée et alors, s'empara de ses lèvres. Un baisé chaste s'en suivi.

* * *

><p>Voila, chapitre toujours introductif à l'histoire, mais c'est le plus important pour l'instant selon moi.<p>

A la prochaine !


	4. Rêve et explication

**PDV de Draco :**

Je venais de me réveiller, dans mon lit trop froid et bien trop grand pour une seule personne. Je faisais ce rêve depuis plus de 3 ans maintenant. Trois ans de torture pure. Je savais, que jamais je n'aurais de vraie relation avec Harry, mon amour, mon fantasme. Il me déteste, il me haït du plus profond de son être, je suis sûr a 200 pour 100. Surtout, que j'ai en moi, 1/3 de sang de Veela d'où mes cheveux d'un blond tirant sur l'argenté. 1/3 de sang de vampire d'où ma peau blafarde et mes yeux couleur d'orage et 1/3 de sang de sorcier (1) ? Je me demande ce qu'il se passera l'année prochaine l'hors de mes 21 ans, mes partie animale (Veela et Vampire) ressortirons et il me faudra du sang (Vampire) et beaucoup de sexe (Veela)…

Personne ne tomberait amoureux d'une créature mélangeant trois sangs de son plein gré. Le plus gros problème dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il me faudrait 3 compagnons, un pour le Veela, un pour le Vampire et un pour le sorcier… A moins que un ne plaisent aux trois, ce qui n'étais encore jamais arrivé dans l'histoire du monde magique.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV d'Harry :<strong>

Je n'ai jamais jouis autant de ma vie à cause d'un rêve on ne peut plus érotique. Jamais au grand jamais –même dans un rêve- je n'ai autant jouis que cette nuit, pour faire simple. En même temps, 20 ans et toujours puceau, ce n'est pas difficile à satisfaire mais passons.

Je n'y crois pas, je ne crois pas un traitre mot de ce que le Draco-Rêve m'a dit, si le Draco de la réalité pouvais être ainsi, tout serais tellement plus simple pour moi de lui demander de sortir avec moi…

Mais non, c'est toujours le même con arrogant qu'auparavant.

**PDV commun (NDA : … a nos deux masochiste qui aime ce faire souffrir !)**

Le voir rigoler avec d'autre, le voir draguer des autres, le voir me regarder avec mépris, cela me rends colérique et jaloux.

Il regarde les homme avec tellement d'envie mais il y a moi, celui sur qui il ne jette que des regards de mépris, de haine ou des regards bizarre, que je n'ai encore jamais vu….

* * *

><p>(1) : Vampire du côté du père et Veela du côté de la mère de Lucius :P Et comme Narcissa était sorcière à 100%, ben voilà ^^<p>

* * *

><p>« Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai envie de tuer l'auteur de cette fic qui nous fait poiroter en nous offrant des chapitre de moins de 500 mots ! »<p>

*L'auteur en question, voyant arriver la tempête prends le 1er avions en sifflotant comme si de rien n'était*

Bon, voilà la réponse :

J'aime pas les grande tartine (je ne sais pas si ça se dit en France mais ici en Belgique, c'est un genre de sandwiche) de mots de 30 pages de long, que les auteurs poste au bout de 10 pleine lune, je préfère vus donner 5000 mots par mois plutôt que 5 000 mots tous les 6 mois. Sachez que je réserve entre 50 et 100 chapitres a cette fic si je la termine donc arrêtez de râler !

Sachez que je recherche actuellement une beta lectrices qui peut me contactez sur ma page Facebook : L'écriture d'un Ados.

J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre qui est plus un chapitre ou on découvre leur sentiments :p Le Prochain chapitre feras plus de 1000 mots (enfin je l'espère car je l'ai pas encore écris) sinon, je sens que certains lecteur vont ce faire un plaisir a m'arracher les bijoux de famille *auteur qui croise les jambes par sécurité* mais sachez qu'un auteur mort est un auteur qui sais plus écrire !

Bon, je vais arrêtez ici car ma note est quasi plus longue que le chapitre !

* * *

><p>Laissez une review si vous voulez le chapitre suivant 3 : )<p> 


	5. 5 Longue, très longue réflexion

CHAPITRE 5 : Longue, très longue réflexion... (NDA : de la part de notre petit blond :p )

Ce chapitre est exclusivement sur le point de vue de Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>NDA : <strong>

* * *

><p>Je poste ce chapitre avec de l'avance pour me faire pardonner les incohérences des chapitres précédents.<p>

* * *

><p>Mais qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour, mon prince viendra...<p>

Cela me fait penser à Blanche-Neige, ce comte Disney... Enfin, plutôt à un "remixe"...

Un jour mon Prince viendra, et ce jour-là, mon père le castrera...

Mais, je ne me fais pas des films, je deviendrais vieux (comme un vampire peut le devenir, mais moi, je déciderais de garder mon apparence actuelle, comme mon statut le peut) et seul...

Je décidai de me lever, je rentrai dans la salle de bain (NDA : Eh non, j'aime pas dire Salle d'eau...) et j'enlevai rapidement mes vêtements de nuit. Mon sexe toujours rouge et gorgé de sang. Je me dirigeai vers la douche et fis couler l'eau sur mon corps couvert de sueur due à mon rêve on ne peut plus excitant.

Je pris ma verge en main et commençai des lents mouvements de va-et-vient pour faire durer le plaisir. J'imaginais la main d'Harry à la place de la mienne et je ne put n'empêcher de jouir en moins de temps qu'on ne peut dire "Sodomisation".

Je me lavai en vitesse et sortis de la douche après avoir coupé l'eau et m'être séché à la aller. Je mis ma serviette autour de ma taille et allai dans ma chambre. Je regardai le réveil et né put m'empêcher de m'exclamer de surprise quand je vis l'heure indiquer sur le cadran; 14h56. J'étais resté plus de 6h dans la salle de bain à réfléchir.

Voici ce que j'avais prévu de faire en 8 étapes:

1. aller voir Harry à son bureau de Poudlard (NDA : Vous verrez pourquoi dans le chapitre suivant 3:) Je ne vous dirais rien avant ;) ).

2. Lui avouer ma flamme pour lui.

3. Attendre des insultes.

4. Ne pas répondre à celle-ci même si elles me blessent.

5. Lui dire tout à propos de mes origines.

6. Attendre qu'il se calme.

7. Me déshabiller

8. Le baiser par tous les orifices possibles est inimaginable.

C'est assez bien penser je trouve...

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu par contre, c'est que le brun rentra avec ma mère alors que j'étais nu, entrain de Me peigner. Je ne les remarquai pas entrer, trop plongé dans mes longues réflexions me coiffait plus par réflexe que parce que j'en avais vraiment besoin. Mes cheveux me tombaient aus épaule, les filles les aimaient encore plus comme ça que j'an je les coiffais comme quand j'étais à Poudlard mais je m'en fous royal de ce que cette harpie sans vie sociale pense. Un seul avait compté pour moi et c'est le sien. 3 questions se posaient à moi :

1. comment rouler le vieux fou citronné en plus de glucosé ( NDA : Il n'est pas sympa notre blond favori ?) dans la farine ? Lui mentir serait assez difficile vu qu'il avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde...

2. Comment faire pour passer ce foutu boxer ?!

3. Comment ce fait il que j'aie l'impression d'être regardé, épier ?

Je sortis alors de mes longues réflexions, je regardai à nouveau le réveil; 15h23.

Je regarde dans le miroir pour enfin m'apercevoir de la présence de ma mère bouche bée et d'un Harry au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque.

Ils sortirent et j'entendis ma mère dire :

-désolé de cet... imprévu.

Puis elle cria :

-DRACO, QUAND TU TE SERAS HABILLE DÉCEMMENT, REJOINS NOUS DANS LE PETIT SALON !

* * *

><p><strong>RAR :<strong>

* * *

><p>ATTENTION, JE RÉPONDS AU REVIEW AU MOMENT OU CELLE CI EST POSTÉE, IL CE PEUX QUE JE DISE CERTAINES CHOSE QUI N'ONT PAS DE SENS AVEC CE CHAPITRE VU QUE JE L'ÉCRIS APRES OU AU MOMENT OU JE RÉPONDS AU REVIEW DANS UN DOC WORD.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Matsuyama :<em>

Merci de ta review, ne tant fais pas, tout ce que tu explique sur le sang, ça va s'expliquer au chapitre 6 ou 7:) En ce qui concerne le lemon, c'est la 1ère fois que j'en écrivais un donc voila, mais merci de tes conseils, je vais essayer de les appliquer autant que possible par la suite vu que normalement, il doit y en avoir un dans les 5 ou 6 prochain chapitres. J'écris actuellement -juste avant de répondre a cette review (la première, en voyant que j'en avait reçus une, j'ai faille moi aussi faire des bons au plafond)- le prochain chapitre et je vais donc veiller a supprimer ses petites -ou grosse- incohérence :)

ATTENTION, POUR CEUX QUI CE DEMANDE POURQUOI DRACO ACCEPTE D'ÊTRE AMOUREUX DE HARRY : c'est juste car il approche des 21 ans et que sa partie Veela ressors. Je n'en dirais pas plus.


End file.
